User Specific Suggestions
This page will hold any suggestions related to user/player in-game interactions. A special category, of sorts. General I’ve seen some games have it where if you are to high level compared to your friend then you can’t play with them. So all I’m asking is that no matter what level that you can play with your friends. [151] Adding on to above, essentially difficulty equalization in pve when partied. [152] Rift Crystals Rift Crystals! Need to get back to a city? Crush a Rift Crystal in your hand and teleport to the closest city! This would be a great way to show off the pressure sensing capabilities of the Index Controllers, while also providing a satisfying and unique way of teleporting. Example: Squeeze the Index controllers, or hold the grip button on your controller for 5 seconds. The crystal will begin to crack, and after 5 seconds it will shatter! A burst of magical energy will be released, surrounding you and engulfing your vision of the world. Suddenly the energy fades, and you're standing in the middle of a city! -Suggested by ShinyTomb#2045 https://imgur.com/ZImIiFK Travel More advanced/interesting ways to get from place a to b such as maybe Hoverboards, Grappling hooks or air travel in flying ships w/ airdropping from there (interesting transportation) -Suggested by Flopsi99#3519 Maybe for long distance travel or getting around a city, a community subway or tram that goes to different locations could be used. -Suggested by BellFox#4592 Dungeons/Raids Make raid and dungeon difficulty hard ensuring that content cannot be steamrolled in 2 weeks. -Suggested by J_#1940 Pets Maybe pet's that can do stuff like in some MMO's like Healing, Attacking, Buffing, Debuffing, Tank, etc. -Suggested by Taylor#3296 Add a skill tree for some hunter type class whereby they can choose to use a pet. -Suggested by J_#1940 Tinker/Magic Pets - for a Tinkering or Engineering skill, or the Artifice magic skill, the ability to create clockwork, steam, robotic or golem pets, assistants, and companions. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Pet Breeding Buy default pets and breed them under certain conditions to obtain unique sizes, patterns, and colors. -Suggested by zerosu#8203 Guilds Have groups (or Guilds) in the game to have more players interacting and having a good time in-game. -Suggested by jaxrose711#5489 Factions have there own “hall” upgradable by the leader for in-game or real currency. This hall is where Announcements or giveaways can be held in the factions own place. Additionally, elixirs and other things can be discounted by an npc in the guild hall. -Suggested by ghazy#1421 Economy Player-run Economy/Shops - In conjunction with a robust Interactive Crafting system, have shops be available to players, similar to Player Housing, but for the purpose of crafting in the back room and selling on the shop floor, with player-customizable layouts and furnishings, usble furnishings like forges and baking ovens, and option for decoration and signage. Shop prices are set by the player who owns the shop, but a bargaining system is available for negotiating prices. Interfaces are available to both buyers and sellers to see current average prices, the cost of crafting, the material costs, buffs and debuffs, etc. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Player Auction/Shop Whichever form the player auction house/shops take, design a search feature for items that are for sale. Even if you have to physically travel the the player's shop to purchase the item. I believe there should be a way to see if the item you're looking for is even for sale somewhere. I've played games in the past with player created shops without a search function, and it can take hours of searching through every single shop only to discover that the item you want isn't in any of them. You then have to repeat the process later trying to find that item. A search function would avoid all that wasted time and unnecessary frustration. -Suggested by Matti#2838 If you had an item that you wanted to sell but didn't know how much it was worth, or you just wanted to see how much you could get for it, you could put it up for a bid. You would choose the starting price, buy now price (if you wanted there to be one) and amount of time on the auction house. Other players could look at the auction house and could bid on items that had been posted. -Suggested by Jacky#5810 There should be a system in place for the player-run shops that keeps hyperinflation from happening with the prices of certain items, especially if they are rare, from the end of the game (being sold to newer players), or an item that is unobtainable (event exclusive, Beater set, founder/backer exclusive items). This system could be as simple as making certain items unsellable, or setting an MSRP on certain items. -Suggested by Ranger Blayke#4268 Player-made Ads Players and guilds can put up fliers, posters, and broadsides advertising their services on certain walls, lampposts, and billboards. Example of a player-made advertisement: "Finest Swords in Town! Kobayashi Kouji, Master Smith! Only 30 currency/hour! Visit at Kobayashi Smithy, 24 Metal Street!" Example of a guild-made advertisement: "A Shining Shield - Knights of the Blood Oath. In any weather, in life or death, we will protect and serve. Join and become the best you can be. Visit your local recruiting center at 43 Paladin's Avenue." -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 there should be a way to put up ads, using hollow screens or something to advertise guilds and shops [176] Logging In Can we get a "Link Start!" type experience to login? -Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Emphasis on Hands Hands should be emphasized. You should be able to interact with objects in game using your hand including an interactive menu that can be accessed by swiping down with your index finger. All menus in game should be touchable via your hand. Other useful items in game should be interactive as well including maps to areas you are to explore. To open the map, you can grab it with both hands and roll it open. -Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Teacher/Mentoring System Teacher/Mentoring system (adapted straight from Log Horizon: https://log-horizon.fandom.com/wiki/Teacher_System). Basically allows higher level players to temporarily lower their level and stats so they can guide new players. Will be useful for multiple reasons. -Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Left-Hand Mode Leftie Mode -Suggested by F²#7268 Guild Tags Ingame guild tags, so you can see guild members within the game [53] Infinite Leveling Infinite leveling, or if that is too hard, Tibia-style leveling. For those unaware of Tibia, it is a late 90's isometric MMO that still has loyal players to this day. The synopsis of Tibia's leveling system are that the first 100 levels (possibly more levels for Zenith, such as 300), you level similar to almost any other MMO, such as WoW. After you hit the soft cap, every single level afterwards requires ~8x more EXP to rank up. For example, level 100 could require 1 million exp, and level 101 would require 8 million exp. This would sate hardcore players, and reward them for grinding so much, while not making them too much more overpowered compared to people that just hit the soft cap (level 100). For example, the top level player in Tibia is level ~125. Tibia has been out for ~20-ish years, and the top player usually plays a few hours a day. [67] Tangible Food Let us buy food we can pick up, throw and eat and also let us be able to create our own food, like literally putting a burger in some noodles and it stays together [81] Large Item Pickup Hitbox Allow players to pick up ground items without reaching all the way to the floor (large item pickup hitbox). A lot of VR rigs, even if supplemented with a third sensor have issues tracking directly on the floor. There are few things more frustrating and immersion breaking than reaching down to pick something up and finding it is outside your tracking and you have to reposition your body to not block the sensors. This can be resolved with a larger ground item pickup hit box. [96] Personalized Stances We get the option to choose how we decide to grab the weapons (normal grip, reverse grip, etc.) And the place to holster the weapon, (on the side, back, upside down, etc.) Aswell possibility to dual wield weapons and chose everything behind to both. [129] Push To Talk Both push to talk and voice activity are available. PTT can be rebindable to both triggers and a button or something. [164] In-Game Trading have in game trading between players. Not just a Auction house [183] Category:Suggestions